1. Field of the Invention
Urogenital Surgery
2. Description of the Related Art
Female genital prolapse has long plagued women. It is estimated by the U.S. National Center for Health Statistics that 247,000 operations for genital prolapse were performed in 1998. With the increasing age of the U.S. population, these problems will likely assume additional importance.
Vaginal prolapse develops when intra-abdominal pressure pushes the vagina outside the body. In a normal situation, the levator ani muscles close the pelvic floor. This results in little force being applied to the fasciae and ligaments that support the genital organs. Increases in abdominal pressure, failure of the muscles to keep the pelvic floor closed, and damage to the ligaments and fasciae all contribute to the development of prolapse.
Many techniques have been tried to correct or ameliorate the prolapse and its symptoms, with varying degrees of success. Nonsurgical treatment of prolapse involves measures to improve the factors associated with prolapse, including treating chronic cough, obesity, and constipation. Other nonsurgical treatments may include pelvic muscles exercises or supplementation with estrogen. These therapies may alleviate symptoms and prevent worsening, but the actual hernia will remain. Vaginal pessaries are the primary type of nonsurgical treatment, but there can be complications due to vaginal wall ulceration.
There is a desire to obtain a minimally invasive yet highly effective device and method that can be used to treat pelvic organ prolapse with minimal to no side effects. Such a device should reduce the complexity of the surgical procedure, be biocompatible, adjustable, and non-toxic. The treatment methods using the device should reduce pain, operative risks, infections and post operative hospital stays. Further, the method of treatment should also improve the quality of life for patients.